Episode 8154 (21st May 2018)
Plot At Wishing Well Cottage, a distracted Belle assures Lachlan he's got nothing to feel guilty about for Gerry's death. Conversation soon turns to the pregnancy and they agree it's the wrong time to have a baby. Ross asks Rebecca out for a drink but Rebecca declines as she and Victoria are looking after Seb tonight. Doug can't stop thinking about Gerry and the potential manslaughter charge he's facing. Whilst laying a bunch of flowers outside the B&B, Lachlan spots a prayer card saying to look for light in the darkness. Rebecca calls Ross and they agree to go for a drink when things aren't so crazy. As Ross hangs up, Dawn bursts into Dale View and questions what Ross is playing at. A furious Eric cannot believe all that's happened at the B&B whilst he was in Portugal. He demands to know why nobody tried to make contact with him and wonders if the insurance will pay up after Doug cut corners. Tracy reminds Eric some things are more important than money but Eric fears they'll go out of business. Ross believes Dawn knows something about Connor and Simon. Dawn discloses she's back working for Connor again. Belle has decided to book an abortion appointment for next week but Lachlan suggests maybe it's the perfect time to have a baby and tells Belle he wants them to keep the baby. Belle wants that too. Ross demands Dawn calls Connor as he needs to know where Simon is. Dawn warns Ross to stay away from Connor but Ross isn't worried, stating finding Simon is the only thing that matters to him right now. The HSE has declared the B&B structurally safe so now the repairs can start. Ross meets with Connor near the Cricket Pavilion and offers him £200 for information on Simon's whereabouts. Connor orders Ross to prove how desperate he is to know where Simon is and encourages Ross to beat the information out of him. Ross takes a swing at Connor and punches him to the ground. Charity and Debbie discuss Gerry's death. Charity states family is the most important thing but Debbie reminds her mother that now means Joe. Charity quips hell would need to freeze over, thaw out and freeze over again for her to change her mind about Joe, stating she'll never be happy with him being a part of their lives. After Dawn pulls Ross off Connor, Connor tells Ross he could put his anger to good use. Ross initially refuses to work for Connor but doing Connor a few favours in return for knowing Simon's whereabouts appeals to him so he asks Connor what he needs to do. Doug approaches Aaron and Robert to ask if they've had any luck tracing Gerry's family. Aaron blames Doug for Gerry's death and orders him to stay away. As they're strolling across the footbridge, Debbie tells Joe she no longer wants their relationship to be a secret. Joe suggests they go into the pub right now and announce they're together although jokes he may need a bullet proof vest. Debbie is unsure if now is the right time but Joe questions if it ever will be. Eric takes Doug back to Brook Cottage following his run in with Aaron and Robert. Doug would give anything to turn the clock back and change how things turned out. He wonders how he'll manage to live with being responsible for Gerry's death. Lachlan and Belle announce to Rebecca that they're keeping the baby. She's delighted for them. Aaron informs Lachlan and Belle that he and Robert have gone through Gerry's belongings and suggests Lachlan comes around to see if he wants to keep anything. When Ross returns to Dale View, Pete promises his brother that karma will catch up with Simon. After Pete heads over to Rhona's, Ross takes out a package of drugs Connor gave him. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Dawn - Olivia Bromley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Connor - Cameron Jack Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Brook Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Grange - Front garden and restaurant *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen *Cricketer's Row *The Woolpack - Backroom *Robblesfield Way *Footbridge *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes